Never Forget, Never Forgive
by Kasumi Yukimura
Summary: Jellal get beaten up so badly until he is on the verge of death. Someone rescues him and it looks like the person wanted to kill the person who do this to him. When Jellal woke up, he was surrounded by a group of people he doesn't recognize. Full summary inside. Collab with Scarlet Forest. *ON HIATUS*
1. The Beginning Of All The Problems

Summary: Jellal get beaten up so badly until he is in the verge of death. Someone rescue him and look like the person who wanted to kill the person who do this to him. When Jellal woke up he been surrounded by a group of people he doesn't know. "Woe they! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't worry we won't hurt you." "How could I trust you?" While the rest of Fairy Tail started to feel guilty about some thing. Who is this person rescue Jellal and why did Fairy Tail feel guilty? The battle with vampires is two days after Jellal been found. Read to find out.

* * *

**Scarlet: Guess what? This fanfic is a collab! I'm writing this with Kasumi Yukimura, a great fanfiction friend of mine. This is plot is her idea.**

**Kasumi: Yup! **

* * *

"Ugh!"

The sound of a body meeting the hard concrete ground echoed in the dark as a blue haired man grunted in pain. He was bloodied, bruised, scratched up, and he was pretty sure he had at least one broken bone. He could not see the face of his attackers, everything is a black. But he doesn't need to see their faces, their magic and hair gave them away. He yelled in pain as fire attacked his side, followed by a dozen swords, ice lance, and a whip with crackling electricity surrounding it. Many more attacks came, but the formers were the only ones he had registered. Pink, scarlet, navy blue, blonde hair swarmed his vision. It was a no brainer who they are.

The physical pain was immense, but it didn't even come close to the emotional pain. The sting of betrayal from the ones he had thought were his closest friends gripped at his heart, squeezing until it broke, and not stopping, it breaking it pieces by pieces. It did not work alone. The sense of abandonment of his team suffocated him, making him unable to think or feel anything but pain.

When the attackers approached them, his team had left him alone, facing death by himself. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating about facing death, but at this point, it doesn't matter. If he doesn't die from their attacks, he'll die from blood loss. A hard punch to the face snapped him from his thoughts, followed by a sickening crunching sound. He screamed and clutched his newly broken nose, blood trickling down and onto his hand, some joining the ever-growing crimson puddle beneath him.

A hand gripped his, and everything stopped for a while, until a snapping sound was heard. His brain couldn't register the sound as he howled in pain, trying to take back his hand, but failing as he could not get free. With a snap of the demon's fingers, another finger was broken, another one following after until his hand was rendered useless. The enemies laughed sadistically at his pain, the barrage of attacks never ending. He looked at his hand. It wasn't supposed to look like that, was it? It was mangled, his fingers bending at odd angled, and even some bones were protruding from the once pale, now scarlet, skin.

Suddenly, he stopped feeling. No, he wasn't dead, but was on the verge of it. He couldn't sense anything, he could move, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell. He stared at dark sky, spotting some ravens resting on a nearby roof, innocently staring down at his misery. Though it didn't do anything, it stared, its eyes laughing. Spreading its midnight black wings, it swooped down, gripping a helpless mouse as it struggled to get free. The other mice with it scurried away, leaving the ravens prey at its mercy. Its claws dug into its flesh, and blood dripping from it. With one quick move from the predator, the mouse was killed, to be the raven's next meal.

His eyes widened as an excruciating pain was felt from it. Gingerly, he reached with his one good hand and felt it, pulling back instantly as he felt a liquid flowing from it. No, it wasn't tears. It wasn't crystal clear and watery. No, it was crimson and thicker. Closing his bloody eyes, he came to realization. He wasn't like the defenseless mouse that died in fear. He was a wizard, and he will not die by the hands of the people he had once trusted the most. Gritting his teeth, he gathered some magic power and formed a bright light emitted from his body. Using the momentary distraction, he got up painfully, hissing in pain from the injuries. His legs felt weak and he could barely support himself, but for the sake of his survival, he pushed himself. A blade flew at his and he winced as some of the tendons behind his knees. Falling down, he crashed on the floor hard, nearly losing consciousness. Fighting the darkness and the urge to fall asleep away, he rose to his feet, nearly losing his balance again from the dizziness and the black spots he was seeing. Quickly, he created a thought projection, hoping that will buy him some time.

Hiding himself in the shadows, he used the wall for support and limped away.

"Shit! He got away! This is just a thought projection!"

Cursing, he quickly rejoined his thought projection with him, before casting another spell. Another bright light emitted from his battered body, though not as bright as the last one. The familiar feeling of traveling using Meteor was not new to him, though he had visibly traveled at a much slower rate from the lack of magic and the pain he was in. He neared the side of a cliff as a fire spell pelted his side, breaking concentration. Blackness soon took over as he fell into deaths arms, bloody tears trailing down the familiar red tattoo surrounding his eye.

**(Finally! My turn! Thank you for the beating scene Scarlet! ^_^)**

Meanwhile his fraternal twin brother, Jay was hunting something to eat and smelled human blood. He was so hungry and have no choice but to drink that person's blood. When he found Jellal, he was about to sink his fangs into his neck but froze when he inhaled his scent. He widen his eyes and roll Jellal's beaten body. When he saw his condition, his eyes full of rage. He quickly sank his fangs to heal all of Jellal's wound. Instead of turning him into a vampire, he healed him because he was not any normal vampire he was a healing vampire. Healing vampires need to perform ritual for turning human to a vampire. All Jellal's wound was now healed, but Jay, not convinced about Jellal's condition right now, so he brought Jellal back to his coven.

When Jellal woke up, he saw a group of people he doesn't recognize, he immediately trying to stand to go to battle stances but wincing when the pain comes back. Jay immediately stop him "Woe there! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't worry we won't hurt you." Jay told him "How could I trust you?" He asked the figure since he was wearing a hood** (A/N: Did I forget to mention that?) **to conceal his face from his view. "Wait, you doesn't recognize me?" He asked his brother "How could I recognize you when you are wearing a hood to conceal your face from my view anyway?" Jellal shot back. "Oh! How forgetful of me. There, do you recognize me now?" He reveal his face to him. Jellal look at him in shock as tears starting to forming his eyes "Your alive? How? No way! I'm must be dreaming but it's to impossible because I just woke up! Jay, is that really you?" He asked him.

"Yes, it is me Jellal." He smiled and tell Jellal everything that happen to him. Then Jellal tackle him with tears of joy in his eyes. Unknown by those two, Jay's coven was having tears of joy for two brothers. When Jellal notice that they were not alone, he immediately to stand to go to battle stances but again wince when the come back again since he just got his older brother back and there's no way he going to lose him again. Jay notice this and immediately calm his brother down. Jay scolded his brother for trying stand again. Jellal open his mouth to protest but quickly close it seeing his brother's glare directed at him. Jay told Jellal that they were his coven and then...

**CLIFFHANG! **

* * *

**Scarlet: Done wit****h my part! The rest of the chapter will be written by Kasumi Yukimura. I hope you like it so far! I'm so sorry Jellal ! I have never written a torture scene (or an angst scene) before, so sorry if it is bad. Poor Jelly Bean.**

**Kasumi: Geez. No need to be sorry for that jelly. And awesome beating scene! ****Nice shot, Scarlet! I'm must say your beating scence is awesome for beginner**

**Scarlet: Thank you Kasumi-chan! You did great too! But still... My poor Jelly Beany.**

**Kasumi: Your welcome and thank you Scarlet-chan. I TOLD YOU NO NEED TO BE SORRY TO THAT JELLY!**

**Jellal: You are so mean to Scarlet-chan!**

**Kasumi: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GO AWAY OR I CALLING ERZA!**

**Jellal: Ekkk! Good bye Scarlet-chan, Kasumi-chan!**

**Kasumi: Stupid Jelly. Next time if he butting the convo, he is good as dead.**

**Scarlet: Dont be mean to him, Kasumi-chan.**

**Kasumi: Fine, Scarlet-chan**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail are not belong to both of us. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Please RnR &amp; FnF!**

**Preview:**

**When he was walking around, "SNAP" he quickly when to defense mode. "Oh its really are you. No wonder the scent is simmilar." He quickly relax of that ****voice. "Mizuki?" He asked that person. "Wait, you remember?" "Of course I remember." "I see." "Where's Minori?" "She... She..." Woe! Don't cry. What happen to you guys after I been taken?" "Minori and Jay die!" "What do you mean they die? Jay is alive! He's-" "What took you so long! You stupid dump head you know you could ge-" "Jay?" "Mizuki! I thought you are dead. Where's Minori?" "She is dead. "**

**Stay Tune For The Next Chapter! ^_^**


	2. Mizuki Appear

**Kasumi: Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update.**

**On the last chapter.**

**"Yes it is me Jellal." He smiled and tell Jellal everything that happen to him. Then Jellal tackle him with tears of joy in his eyes. Unknown by those two, Jay's coven was having tears of joy for two brothers. When Jellal notice that they were not alone, he immediately to stand to go to battle stances but again wince when the come back again since he just got his older brother back and there's no way he going to lose him again. Jay notice this and immediately calm his brother down. Jay scolded his brother for trying stand again. Jellal open his mouth to protest but quickly close it seeing his brother's glare directed at him. Jay told Jellal that they were his coven and then.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to any of us.**

* * *

_And then, Jellal is still trying to stand and it earn him a hard smack at his head. Jellal was ready to yell at his brother but immediately stop seeing his brother's glare **(again)**__ directly at him. "I just wanted to have a walk, Jay-nii." Jellal told his brother. "As long as you becareful, yes. And if you don't come back after an hour, you will have alot of explaning to do" Jay told/ warn Jellal which earn him a groned. "Surrrrrrrrre." Jellal told Jay. "Don't roll or stick your tongue on me Jellal Siegren Fernandes."_ **(A/N: I just a make up Jellal's middle name and the spelling is not Siegrain because that is Jay's middle name.)**Jay_ glare at Jellal who is sticking his tounge at him. "Hhmp! Whatever and stop using my full name when you are mad at me!" Jellal yell at Jay and quickly run_ **(A/N: How did could you run when just trying stand up you wince anyway you stupid bastard? Jellal: Hey!) **before_ he get another hard smack at the head._

_When Jellal walking around enjoying his view, "SMACK" he quickly when to defense mode. "Oh it is you. No wonder the scent is simmilar." Said a very fammilar voice. Jellal immediately relax because of that voice is belong to his long lost_ sisters** (A/N: You guys really think its Erza? Nope. You guys are wrong.)**._ 'Wait a second. I only hear one voice only. Who could it be?' Jellal thought. He have no choice but said the first name popped in his head. "Mizuki?" He said to the very fammilar voice. "Wait you rememeber?" She said to Jellal. **(A/N: The voice is a girl by her name.)** "Of course I do what kind of brother I'm I if I can't remember your voice?" Jellal said to Mizuki. "Oh." Is the only reply. "Can you show yourself?" He asked her. "Mmm. Oh, sure." Mizuki jump out of the tree she was hiding. Reaviling a girl that look a year younger that Jellal. "You grow into a beautiful girl, Mizuki." He said to her. Which earn him a harder smack. "OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Jellal yell at Mizuki who is extreme annoyed now. "Where's Minori?" Jellal asked Mizuki._

**Mizuki POV (This is first time I use first person)**

_"Where's Minori?" Jellal-nii asked me. "She... She..." I started crying after recall _**that** _memory. "Woe! Don't cry. What happen to you guys after I been taken?" Jellal ask me. Ok that's it! I can't take it anymore! "Minori and Jay die!" I yelled at him. His face show confuse. "What do you mean thay die? Jay is alive! He's-" He been cut off by a yelling voice which I can't even believe my eyes and ears. Then he is show up to.. Yell at Jellal? "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOU STUPID DUMP HEAD! YOU KNOW YOU COULD GE-" He immediatly stop when he hear my voice "Jay?" I asked him not believing its him. "Mizuki! I thought you are dead. Where's Minori?" Jay ask me and Jellal sigh in relive since Jay already forgot about yelling at him." She's dead." I stated almost immediately and started to cry again. Jellal elbow Jay at the stomach and wisper at him "Moron. Thanks to you she started to cry again." Jellal yelled/whisper at Jay who show guilt. "Nah. Its okay. I already get though it but please don't mention it anymore." I told those two. Both of them nod they head in reply._

_"Wait a second, who could you know what Jellal whisper to me?" Jay asked me. And Jellal seem to know why because he answer it instead of me. "She's a dragon slayer. Dragon slayer hearing. How do I know I have 3 dragon slayer friends and one of them betayed me." He answer both our question in the same time but how did he know I was going to ask that? "__Mizuki! Are you okay? And who is these people? Called Tsuki. "Oh! They are my older brothes, Tsuki. The tattoo one is Jellal Siegren Fernandes and the black haired is Jay Siegrain Fernandes. Just call them Jellal and Jay." I told happily to Tsuki. "Do you have to mention our full name?" They ask me in unison. "YES!" I yelled at them. If you guys curios who I'm I. My name is Mizuki Mizu Fernandes. The youngerst among the 4. I really have Jellal's personality. While Minori have Jay's personality. This our full names:_

_Oldest: Jay Siegrain/ Ainoki Noki Fernandes but for short Jay Fernandes_

_2th oldest: Jellal Siegren/ Aisuki Aisu Fernandes but for short is Jellal Fernandes or Aisu normally he callad Jellal Fernanades_

_3th oldest: Aquania Sierenia/ Minori Nori Fernandes but for short Minori Fernandes._

_And finally me, Aquana Sierena/ Mizuki Mizu Fernandes. I always told people my name is Mizuki Fernandes._

* * *

**Kasumi: Sorry about the short chapter and the late update. Thank you for Review, Favourite and follow.**

**Mizuki Profile**

**Name:**_ Aquana Sierena/ Mizuki Mizu Fernandes_

**Age: **_25_

**Position In the siblings:** _The_ _youngest_ _in_ _the_ _siblings._

**Personality:** _Emotionless (when_ _battle),_ _calm,_ _cheerful,_ _childish,_ _super_ _smart_

**Appearance:** _Her eyes is brown. Her hair is_ _same_ _shade of Jellal's hair. She has fair skin. She wore white jacket. Under the jacket is blue T-shirt. She wore white leggings and blue combat boots._

**Magic:** _Crystal_ _And_ _MoonDragon Slayer magic, All molding magic, superior in water, crystal and moon magic and music magic._

**Background:After Jellal been taken, Jay protect Minori and Mizuki from a vampire. Who turn Jay into a vampire. When another vampire appear, Minori quickly hid Mizuki at her back stating that she will protect her. The vampire that bitten Jay quickly sank its fangs into Minori. She immediately told Mizuki to run which Mizuki have no choice but to do it. She was wandering aimlessly. A dragon spotted her and immediately take under her wings. Kesotsuki was a moon and crystal dragon who taught her moon and crystal dragon slayer magic. Kesotsuki disappeare at same time as dragon. At the age of 25, she crossed path with Jellal. And quickly tackle him in a hug which Jellal immediately return. Jellal told her about Jay and she so happy she agreed to follow Jellal. When she ask about Minori, Jellal told her she doesn't know what happen to her. At the age of 10 she found an egg and took care of it. When it hatch, it was an exceed and she name it Tsuki for moon in Japanese. She's an superior in crystal,moon and water magic and learn molding magic by reading a book about magic.**

**Pet**

**Pet Name:** _Tsuki_

**Pet Type :** _Exceed_

**Magic:**_ Aera_

**Personality:** _Calm,_ _cheerful,_ _childish,_ _super_ _smart_

**Appearance:**_ She has brown eyes and white fur. She wore blue sundress and alwasys bare foot_


End file.
